This invention pertains to devices for measuring displacement, and, in particular, to a differential variable reluctance transducer assembly for use in pressurized fluidic environments, and for use in hard to reach areas.
There have been a number of attempts to develop highly accurate miniaturized sensors to be used by industry to measure displacement, elongation, and strain. Examples of these type of devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,435 issued to Steven W. Arms on Mar. 21, 1989, based on Hall Effect sensors. Other attempts in this area include the United States Patents issued to Robert W. Redlich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,158 issued on May 19, 1987 and to Alec H. Seilly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,954 issued on September 1982. There are, however many difficulties with those type devices. Among the difficulties are moisture problems, noise interference, core rotation artifact, and limited linear range, and restricted linear movement due to pressurized fluidic interference. Miniaturization of the sensor may also lead to fragility of sensor components, especially the tendency for transducer assembly to become bent or kinked.
What is needed for a miniature displacement measurement system is a small sliding core that is resistant to damage during handling, installation, and operation. Furthermore, when a sensor is installed in a fluidic environment, what is needed is a miniature transducer housing which will not allow leakage or seepage of fluid from the instrumented system into which the sensor is installed to the outside. This housing should also facilitate connection to external systems by an easily replaced cable assembly. This housing should also provide shielding from interference from stray external fields.
Furthermore, what is needed when a sensor is installed in a fluidic environment, is a transducer assembly which will not allow ingress of fluids into its sensing elements which could interfere with its normal operation. Finally, when a sensor is installed in a fluidic environment, what is needed is a pressure equalization method which provides a path for fluid, which results in an equalization of pressure within the measurement space, to allow free sliding of the displacement sensor""s core.
It is the object of this invention to teach a linear displacement sensor assembly which avoids the disadvantages of and limitations of previous systems, and addresses the needs of linear position sensing in a fluidic environment. Another object of this invention is to provide a system which is easy to install, robust, effective, and efficient.
Particularly, it is the object of this invention to produce a miniaturized pressure equalized displacement sensor assembly, for use in, but not limited to use in, a pressurized or vacuum environment; and comprised of the following housing: said housing comprising a threaded end and a tightening means; said threaded end having tracks for fluid flow that connect to a hole through the housing at the back of a sensor; said sensor being mounted in a aperture within said threaded end; said sensor being connected to said through hole to allow access for said fluid to the back side of said sensor; said tightening means includes a sealing surface to stop the flow of any said fluid to the outside environment; said tightening means further comprising an aperture for a connector; said connector being attached to said sensor by way of lead wires or flexible tape circuitry; said housing being hermetically sealed by way of epoxy or insert molding.